Gracias al mar
by Kari Walker
Summary: Emil tironea de su suéter con demasiada insistencia. Dirige la vista hacia lo que el pequeño señala, para ver un tumulto de gente desembarcando. Mujeres, hombres, niños y él. Lukas casi puede jurar que Mathias susurra su nombre con amor cuando sus miradas se encuentran. [DenNor & Iceland/AU!Viñeta]


**Título:** Gracias al mar.

**Pareja:** **D**en**N**or + **I**ce.

**Tipo:** Viñeta.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, blah blah blah.

**N/A:** Una viñeta que intenta ser un DenNor, pero en realidad no hay mucho contacto directo entre el noruego y el danés, y todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Noru. Es un AU, muy cursi.

Quedan advertidos ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Gracias al mar.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lukas piensa en lo mágicos que se ven los barcos flotando rebeldemente sobre el mar, ese que es tan imponente y bravo hoy parece querer dejar en claro su indomable naturaleza. Una tormenta perfecta. Es algo bueno, una gran oportunidad para tomar fotografías que vender al diario local, pero es algo malo también, pues Marthias llegará en una de esas embarcaciones que se ven tan inestables.

Baja la cámara, dejándola colgar de su cuello. La ansiedad sube por su pecho cuando oye gente hablar sobre un embarque encallado y muchos heridos, frunce el ceño levente, ¿y si el idiota…?

— ¿Por qué no llega? —una vocecita pregunta curiosa.

El noruego voltea la mirada hacia su derecha, donde su hermanito le mira con reproche. Emil se ha parado en el banco junto a él para estar a su lado, cruzando los brazos y haciendo muecas. Es una imagen tan adorable que el mayor no puede evitar halarle las mejillas.

—Ya llegará… el mar está bravo y los barcos se retrasan —asegura con calma el mayor, sin dejar notar ningún tipo de emoción.

Por un fugaz momento Lukas puede notar un atisbo de preocupación en los ojos de su hermanito y se pregunta si los suyos lucirán igual. Suelta un suspiro y deja las mejillas del menor en paz, para volver a alzar su cámara y encauzar con su lente la enorme masa de agua frente a ellos.

Las olas golpean con fuerza en las filosas rocas contra el muelle, la gente corre hacia todos lados, aterrados de que el mar les quite a sus seres queridos. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho fotos y el noruego no está realmente conforme con ellas ya que se ven borrosas. Sabe que es su culpa, las manos le tiemblan ligeramente y no puede concentrarse en una buena toma porque inconscientemente busca la embarcación danesa donde su _no querido_ amigo debe llegar.

No sabe la razón de ese pequeño vacío que se instaló en su estómago, no tiene de qué preocuparse. El danés llegará, aunque sea nadando contra corriente.

Es igual todos los meses, Mathias llega de visita a Noruega y ambos hermanos lo esperan en el puerto. Emil lo aguarda con muchas ansias pues sabe que el viejo amigo de su hermano le traerá galletas, regaliz y algún peluche nuevo. Lukas viene _por compromiso_, se dice él mismo cada vez que llega a aquel lugar pensando en la deslumbrante sonrisa que el rubio mayor le dará.

_Mathias…_

Apaga la cámara y la deja colgando otra vez, cerrando los ojos para despejar la mente. Hay demasiado ruido a su alrededor pero puede ignorarlo perfectamente, sin embargo, Emil tironea de su suéter con demasiada insistencia. Dirige la vista hacia lo que el pequeño señala, para ver un tumulto de gente desembarcando. Mujeres, hombres, niños y _él_.

El noruego puede distinguirlo aún entre todas las personas, porque el danés deslumbra mientras se acerca a ellos, alzando los brazos, con el viento golpeando su cabello y las partículas de la brisa marina dándole un toque brillante a su ya acostumbrada sonrisa. Lukas casi puede jurar que Mathias susurra su nombre con amor cuando sus miradas se encuentran.

En menos de un parpadeo Emil ya está junto al rubio mayor, regañándolo por haberles hecho esperar más de dos horas, pero éste lejos de sentirse molesto por los regaños del niño, lo toma en brazos, estrujándole y repitiéndole lo tierno que es y cuánto le ha extrañado.

Tan ensimismados están ambos en lo suyo que ninguno de los dos nota cómo el noruego suspira aliviado y agradece en voz baja al mar por dejar que el danés llegara a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Creo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, sin embargo me gusta. Y la Anko Family es amor puro. Para la próxima, un yuri.<p>

**Ciao ~.**


End file.
